Cinderella, what a load of crap!
by Alphonse
Summary: This is my version of the Cinderella story. It's is going very slowly, so don't expect any interesting things within a week of reading it. It's pretty lame. sigh. please r/r ( please be kind)
1. stupidity

This is an alternate ending to Cinderella, the infamous children's fairy tale that I pretty well despise. I was bored one day, and this just…popped into my head, so I wrote it. Pretty depressing, although more likely than the actual story. Please don't flame too harshly! This is my first story story. And, if I get sufficient reviews, I'll post the rest. Enjoy, if you can!  
  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but my own thoughts, and technically, I don't even own them. They tend to, er, run wild.  
  
  
  
Our lovely little Cinder Princess is at the ball…  
  
He took her petite hand lightly in his strong sturdy one. She had scrubbed them with a mixture of water and lye to get them clean, as they were eternally dirty from all the hard labor on the floors of the hall. He spun her gracefully on her toes, all the while her heart hoping the shoes on her feet wouldn't crack. They danced around the room, weaving a pattern across the floor, unbeknownst to them. For Cinderella's jewelry was beginning to disintegrate. It was ten minutes still till midnight, but the fairy godmother's magic was running weak. They were alone in the world.  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was practically midnight! She quickly broke away from him, telling him not a word, and ran towards the exit. Her jewelry all fell away as she spun to see what was behind her. She blinked back tears as she turned once more to her set course, as he was chasing her as hoped, but was not sad. He was angry, angry like someone had just shot an arrow in his leg, and he could only limp away as they set upon him. She felt a crack, then a shooting, blinding pain in her foot.  
  
Her glass slipper had cracked. The heel had broken off, and because of her weight on it, it too had shattered, the shards jammed into her foot. The toe was the only thing not damaged. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing the whole time. She had just broken the heart of the man she had danced with, the Prince! And now she could not travel because of the glass. She felt angry with herself, but especially with her fairy godmother. Why had that wretched old hag let her go? She was but a peasant, no, a slave, and had no hope at ever being released from this position. She sat for several minutes, then examined her foot. It was not a site to be beheld by children, or by slaves with midnight dances with royalty. She picked the little objects of torture out of her foot, then limped home.  
  
The next day, her stepmother shook her harshly awake. She yawned, and got up. She stepped on foot with the multiple puncture wounds, and collapsed, again. She got up, then wrapped her cap round her foot. She limped awkwardly down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her partner, Mary, was already doing the morning dishes. Was she really asleep that long? She shook herself, then picked up a dish. She dipped her hand into the steaming water, picked up a plate and wiped the cloth across its surface half- heartedly. She was desperate to see the Prince again. In the midst of her daydreaming, she dropped the plate of expensive china on the hard, stone floor. She winced as she heard it crash, and stood with her eyes closed for a moment, then stooped to collect the bits of china. 


	2. I haven't the faintest idea what this sh...

Right! This is the second pathetic little chapter in this story, and… I haven't had anyone beta read this, so it probably sucks, real bad. Yeah. Please r/r, and…. Oh right, the disclaimer.  
  
*Disclaimer * I own the world! Just jokes. Right. I own nothing but my thoughts and I guess you technically can't even own them, so… The only thing I own is the plot, as I am making it up.  
  
The Prince chased after the girl. She had gotten farther than he had thought she would. He slowed to a walk when he saw her turn the corner. She was out of the castle, and that was pretty much all he cared about. She was only a girl, but girls can do damage. You see, the Prince didn't like this girl. He didn't even know her, so he didn't see why she was so upset over the fact that she had to leave. Why did she leave, anyway? She just took off, with no explanation, just leaving the man to stare after her. Who did she think she was, being so inexplicably rude to a man of royal birth? He made a sound of exasperation, then kept walking. He came to the spot where she had broken her slipper. She made it to the road! He was surprised. She didn't seem tough enough to have gotten this far. He looked at the dirt where she had twisted her heel, and the shoe had snapped. He stooped over, and picked up the toe of the slipper, as the rest was piled up after Cinderella pulled them out of her foot. He stuck it in his pocket, and walked back to the castle.  
  
Where is that damned boy? The king thought angrily. He paced along the hall, in betwixt guests. He had seen him not too long ago, dancing about with an obviously amazed girl. What great fortune she had, dancing with a prince! She must have been too excited to notice anything. The King smiled. His son was definitely on the lists of some girls that were worth looking at. The king was getting old, and needed his son to marry to successfully rule the realm. Prince John wasn't their only child. They had a son named Edmund, who died with Hepatitis while still young. They then had a daughter, who went insane, being a great shame to the realm, even though she was at no fault. He needed to marry! There needed to be a queen for the ruling to be successful, as was learned from his marriage.  
  
His wife, Elizabeth, was the trendsetter, and all the women envied her clothing, no matter how utterly foolish it looked. At a recent ball she had worn a wig that stood two feet above her head, yet no one criticized her. The king shook his head. His wife was an eccentric person, and he was sick of her. He was married to her, a stranger, at the age of 17. She had been quite attractive at that point, and he loved her dearly. Unfortunately, her family had a history of mind loss, so she was slightly crazy sometimes, later in their marriage. She had since then spiraled into a worse state, and was constantly in need of attention and assistance. The King was an independent man, and did not enjoy having to baby someone, so he wasn't happy when his wife wanted attention from him.  
  
So, back to the trendsetter thing. At this ball, she had chosen to wear an expensive, baby blue silk dress. It had many tiny adornments, like tassels and the like, made with gold fabric, and the shoulders were cut wide. She had not worn a wig, but had her gracefully graying hair done in ringlets, piled on top of her head, with a few hanging down about her face. She looked gorgeous, even her son had thought, though not in a sexual way as some. Cinderella had seen this gown with the many petticoats, and envied it so much that she felt unfit to be there. Then she remembered that she was dancing with the Prince, and thought no more about it.  
  
The King made a gruff sound of frustration, then stomped off to his study where he had the steward make sure that his son came to see him when he returned.  
  
Cinderella (who I shall now name… Adriana…) had picked up the many pieces of china from the floor, and was now sweeping the entrance hall. The broom was old, and so after finishing she would have to pick up bits of straw. She was only doing it half-heartedly because, like before, she couldn't help but think about John, the Prince. Why was he mad? Granted, he didn't know about the midnight deal, but still, she thought he would understand.  
  
The truth is, Adriana wasn't very smart, and couldn't see his reason for being angry. (Her low intelligence holds many * surprises * for her in the future.) Therefore, when the next ball came around, she called her fairy godmother back.  
  
" Dear child, what is it?" her godmother, Belissa (A/N: don't ask), asked her.  
  
" Oh Belissa, I greatly desire to go to the next royal ball, a fortnight from now," she told her, eagerly.  
  
" But last time you went, you nearly cut your heel off, and you ruined that dress. I cannot afford to make a new dress everyday."  
  
" I know, I know, but this ball is special! The Prince is said to be looking for a wife, and I could be the one!"  
  
Belissa looked at her with pity. Heartbreak was the only thing coming, but the girl wouldn't understand. She sighed, then said," All right child. I shall make you a dress, and jewelry that shall make you look as dark as midnight, yet as dazzling as the midday sun."  
  
Adriana looked at her with loving admiration, then almost shouted her thanks and ran off. 


End file.
